Ice Angel
by sailorstargirl13
Summary: AU kindof! Serena and Lita make a bet that changes their lives and now Serena's life could change forever if she can't run fast enough! S/D
1. Default Chapter

Ice Angel  
  
AU WARNING! This is TOTALLY AU except for a few things are the same! It's a Serena and Darien fic and is kind of sad! There are a lot of flashbacks for Serena, who is telling the story. I'll warn you when flashbacks start a chapter, which they will because of the story line. Well, Enjoy! BTW: I won NOTHING! NOTHING but a few things!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1: Oh please!  
  
I ran faster than I ever thought I could. My long, golden hair flew behind me freely, making it seem like golden ribbons in the pale moonlight. My body bruised and cut, bleeding and hurting so much, but I still had to run. I didn't think of healing myself, there was no time. As soon as that stupid monster was defeated, I retransformed and ran. What caused me to run like this? To leave my friends and family behind after a battle, them and myself all seriously hurt? Well, it's a long story. In fact, it started when I was young, about 6. It started with a bet. A bet that changed my world, life, and everyone who knew me. The bet that caused this to happen.  
  
Now, telling this story would mean my courage to tell you of my strong faults that I have made in the past ten years. Why? Because to you, I may sound like an idiot for everything that I have done, and to tell you the truth, I think what I did was completely idiotic and selfish. But before I tell you my story that will tell you why I'm running, why my thoughts are filled with the words 'Oh please', I should give you my full background.  
  
Well, to start it off, I am orphan with my two sisters. My older twin sister, Mina, and older sister by three years, Amara, and I all live together in a small apartment room by my only friends. Our parents died when I was six and Amara, who was at her stubborn age of nine, made sure that the three of us not be separated ever. My dear sister Amara hated every foster home we went to because of the way we where treated; like little lost children. By the time Amara was 16, we had run away from 14 homes that they put us in and decided to make a life on our own.  
  
Now for my friends, they are like my sisters and I. Raye and Lita live across from us with their four year older sister Trista and one year younger sister Hotaru. When they where young, around five, their parents died on a plane crash and separated. When Hotaru was 11, she was placed in the same home as us and Trista shortly came to get them to live with her. They also have a brother who is a year younger than Amara named Chris.  
  
Then there is one of my sweetest friends, Amy, who lives next to us with her older brother Darien, whom I love so much, and her older sister Michelle. Amy is my age, like Lita and Raye, Michelle is one year younger than Amara, and Darien is a year older than Amara. Their parents died when Amy was eight in a car crash. Darien, who was 12 at the time, was separated from his sisters for only a year before they found each other again and where the first to live here. We all meet when we where younger, but lost touch when our parents all died. But we reunited when we found out that we where all sailor scouts by my two cats, Luna and Artimes. Amy takes good care of Luna and we keep our darling, yet annoying, Artimes. Darien and I are in love which everyone thinks is great, well everyone but one.  
  
Amara doesn't approve of Dariens and my love for each other, but she soon learned to forget about it and that Darien was a good person and would never break my heart. But, he just might. And now I will tell you the rest of my little story. The story that will explain why I'm running, why these new tears coming down my cheeks, and why Darien just might break my heart.  
  
Flash back  
  
"Hey Sere!" Shouted six-year-old Lita Kino, a good friend of mine from school. I smiled and ran up to the taller girl, my sister in tow.  
  
"What's up?" Mina asked, smiling.  
  
"Nothing but I just went the whole half of a day without beating up someone!" Lita said proudly. Lita was a big bully but when you got to know her, she had a good heart.  
  
"Really?" Our friend Amy asked.  
  
"Yup, and I can prove it! I was there with her the whole time!" Lita's sister Raye said. We all congratulated our friend and sat on the swings, our recess wasting away.  
  
"Lita, it would be funny to see you be more like Serena. You know, an ice ballerina who never is bad and wears normal girl clothes and is always proper!" Raye said thoughtfully. Lita thought about it some. It was true that she was very unlike me. She wore boy's clothes, acted like a boy, and played hockey. But I wear cute girls clothes, act like a proper lady like my mommy, and am an ice skater.  
  
"Hey Sere, I think I have an idea! I bet you that you can't act like me until your 16!" Lita taunted, swinging higher.  
  
"I bet I can!" I said back, beginning to catch up to her on the swings.  
  
"But Serena, 16 is REALLY old and far away! How will you manage?" Mina asked me, slowing down.  
  
"I can! I know it! Lita, once we shake hands! It's official!" I said, Lita and I stopped swinging and shook hands. That was going to change our lives and we didn't know it.  
  
-End! Did you like it? Well, please review if you want to know what happens next! Thank you so much!  
  
-Serenity 


	2. trouble

Chapter 2: Trouble  
  
Thanx for reviewing! And thank you Chelsea for reading it! Well, I caught I few of my own mistakes in the last chapter, FORGIVE ME!!! Well, once again I OWN nothing at all! Enjoy! Oh, and this is still a flashback, and will seem like it's just the whole story told in Serena's POV, not like it is a flash back. But in certain chapters, I will be flashing out just to tell you all what is happening while Serena is mentally telling you her story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
For the next few weeks, Lita and I trained each other to be, well each other. I taught Lita how to figure skate, and she taught me how to play hockey. I taught her good manners and how to treat people nicely, and she taught me bad manners and how to be horrible and mean to people. It was very hard for the both of us. After six years of being so nice and polite, Lita taught me to be so nasty and crude. It was weird for me to be taught how to be mean by someone who was always so nice to me when we meet. Lita seemed to be very good at figure skating, but I had some troubles with hockey. I still couldn't get why a bunch of six and seven year olds would want to push each other around so me for fun, even though we weren't actually allowed to play hockey until wh where eight and we finished our basic trainings. But, I stuck to the bet and got used to it.  
  
  
  
I sat in the living room on the couch, cuddled up with my twin sister Mina and older sister Amara. We got word that our dad and his new wife that he had been secretly married to since my twin and I where born where shot to death by an old gang that my mother way trying to protect my dad from when they where still married. Mommy ins't home right now; she went to go get us some candy and such to make us feel better about losing our dad. My attention fell to the clock on the wall that chimed 8.  
  
"'Mara, here is mommy?" I asked my nine-year-old sister.  
  
"Sere, I'm not so sure. She'll be back soon though." Amara replied to us, looking about at the TV in front of us. We watched TV, the three of us getting anxious. Our mother left and seven. It was now eight thirty. We all nearly jumped when the phone rang. Amara got up and went to go get the phone.  
  
"Hello? Yes, this is Amara; may I ask who you are? Oh, what is the purpose of this call sir? Yes, I am brave. Mister policeman, why are you crying?" Mina and I looked at our sister who had dropped the phone, tears in her eyes and scared. She bent down, not even looking, and picked up the phone again. She hung it up and looked at us. She ran over and hugged us tightly, her tears dropping out of her eyes. Mina and I starred at her with curious eyes.  
  
"'Mara, what's going on?" Mina asked, looking up at her.  
  
"Mommy isn't coming home." Amara replied to us silently. We both knew what she meant and began crying on the spot. Mina and I sank to the floor in loud tears, Amara coming down with us. The police came and told us what had happened. Our mother had sped through an intersection without looking and was hit by a large truck. They told us that nothing could have saved her. Amara's wrath was so strong. She punched the policeman's arm several times, crying. Mina and I both felt so sorry for our sister. Our mother was the only person besides us who understood Amara's way in life, and she left us. We knew our mother did what she did on purpose. She was very sad this morning when we found out that our dad was dead.  
  
The police took us to a nice home. They originally wanted to separate our angry older sister from us, thinking she was a bit to dangerous to be around girls of our current age, but Mina and I wouldn't let go of her arms. The police gave in and left us with the family. They had also taken in our half sister, Sunset. She was a month older than us because of our father's affair and was rather pretty. She had our dad's honey gold eyes and Maria's tan skin and long, raven hair. Sunset was rather bossy towards Mina and myself, but kept herself FAR away from Amara.  
  
"Serena! Let's go! Your skating lessons begin in a few minutes!" Ilene shouted to me from the bottom of the stairs as Mina and I ran around the upstairs.  
  
"Okay!" I shouted back down, stopping. Mina and I raced into my room and she helped me find me stuff. I was taking a small skating class with a few of the boys I knew that would prepare us for our future in hockey. Amara came into our room and sat on my bed as Mina helped me lace up my black hockey skates.  
  
"What's wrong, 'Mara?" Mina asked, getting up from her kneeling position and looking at our older sister.  
  
"Nothing. It's just that ever since mom died, I've felt so lost, ya know?" Amara asked, crossing her arms across her stomach. I nodded and scooted back against the wall, me feet barely reaching the side of my bed.  
  
"Serena, it's time to go. You girls want to come and watch?" Ilene asked, peaking into my room. Amara and Mina nodded and stood up. Amara slung my bag over her shoulder and Mina helped me down the stairs so I wouldn't trip and fall. Sunset came running down the stairs, excited.  
  
"Mother, can just you and me go shopping instead of being at Serena's little skating lesson?" Sunset asked, giving a short glare at Serena's name.  
  
"Well, I guess we could. Does anyone else want to come?" Ilene asked us, smiling. Mina took notice to Sunset's look that read 'don't-you-dare- say-yes' and smiled.  
  
"I would!" Mina said, raising her hand. Ilene smiled and we got into our fall coats. Ken came down the stairs, their little boy Sammy tagging along by his side. Sammy was born five years ago and the four of us find him annoying, though secretly my real sisters and me believe that Sunset and Sammy would be great at plotting to destroy the world together.  
  
"Hurry up girls! Serena's lessons start in a few minutes and we need to stop and get gas." Ilene said as the five of us kids piled into the van. On the way there, I ignored the sound of Mina and Sunset fighting over the radio station so I could think. I was thinking about Lita and how she was. When I last saw her by a chance at the park she was with Raye and their new family that already had an adopted boy in it. Raye said that they got word that Hotaru, their younger sister, was taken out of her lat home because she was getting letters from their four year older sister, Trista, about escaping. Trista has had many homes so far because she's a nasty brat to everyone and she runs away a lot. Their parents died a year before mine did so our other friends understood what it is like for us all to be moved around. They also have a brother named Chris who is a year younger than Amara.  
  
"Amara, are you going with Ken, Sammy, and Serena?" Ilene asked as we stopped at my skating rink. Amara nodded and we got out of the van, waving goodbye to our foster mom and blood sister, not bothering to even glance at Sunset.  
  
"C'mon Serena, we're going to be late!" Ken called to me as I stared into the mindless world, a place I often find myself.  
  
"Move it, SERENA!" One of the boys, Fred, said to me. I just made a face at him and continued.  
  
"Serena! Stop messing around!" Another boy, Wesley, said to me as they practiced fast skating while I did backwards cross-overs, something I was trying hard to fall out of. My old figure skating coach taught me those before I quit. She said it was a shame to loose me because I could have been big at a young age.  
  
"Shove it, Wesley!" I shouted, sticking my tongue out.  
  
"Oh, how mature, little girl!" Anther boy, Harold, said, rolling his eyes. Right away, I stopped skating, the ice that was chiseled off from my fast stop flying high and far.  
  
"Excuse me?" I asked, the other boys stopping as well. The coach didn't notice that we all stopped because he was to busy flirting with a figure skating coach.  
  
"You heard me, Serena. I said 'how mature, little girl!' It's only true facts!" Harold said, standing close to me. He was a bit taller than me, but I still didn't back down.  
  
"Don't call me that." I mumbled.  
  
"What shouldn't I call you, little girl?" Harold taunted, the other boys chuckling.  
  
"That's it, you're in for it!" I said. All of the boys stopped laughing to see what I would do.  
  
"What can a ice ballerina like you do to me? Make me play dolls or something?" Harold asked. I slammed my knee into his, making him fall down and began to punch him. Wesley tried to pull me off, but I ended up punching him too. So there I was, a seven-year-old girl beating up two boys my same age. The coach didn't notice this until all of the parents where yelling. He snapped his head around and saw me on the ice, two boys pinned down with me.  
  
"Oh god, Serena!" Jeff said, excusing him from talking to the other coach, Jessica, and skating fast over to us. He pulled me off of the two boys, I myself still kicking and fussing to get away. My helmet was off and some of my long golden hair was on the ice, the boys having pulled some out because they figured that because me hair was so long maybe they could use my braided mane to pull me away. Wesley and Harold both sat o the ice, Wesley with a black eye and Harold with a bloody nose. I got both and a bloody lip to match my nose. But I didn't mind to much, it was well worth it.  
  
"Serena!" Amara shouted from the stands. She gave me a small smile and I gave her a small one back, though I knew that what I did was wrong.  
  
"Serena! This is the third fight you've been involved in, and probably also started in this past month! What is wrong with you, girl? Have some brains!" He yelled at me.  
  
"They started it!" I said, pointing at Fred, Wesley, and Harold.  
  
"Serena, this won't work anymore. Either you stop fighting or I'm not letting you come back. Save this energy for when the game starts, and even then don't get to carried away." Jeff said sighing and running his gloved hand through his thick brown hair.  
  
"But sir, she's telling the truth." Jason said, standing up for me. He was my only friend these days, but he was the best I could ever get.  
  
"Jason, don't try to cover up for her again. Just stop being a noble friend and let her take her fall for once. You three go see the paramedic." As we started to skate off, Jeff called my name. "And I'll be talking to your parents." Jeff told me, giving me a stern look.  
  
"You here again, Sere?" The paramedic, Alicia, said to me, giving a light laugh. I nodded and sat down, the other two sitting farther away from me. When Alicia cleaned us up, I watched as Wesley's mom and Harold's step dad were yelling at Ken. Ken and the boy's parents came into the room, Alicia walking away right away, sensing some tension. Wesley's mom walked up to me and glared at me, Wesley laughing a small bit under his breath.  
  
"I don't know where to begin, little missy! It's bad enough that your mother and father let you play hockey, but it's even worse that you've gotten into fifteen fights ever since you started! You are the most screwed up little girl in the world! It's like you think you're a boy, but you really are a girl and you can't accept that! And I'm pretty sure that your father and mother are and have been raising you to be a nice young lady and your just disobeying them! You're a disgrace to your family and I think you ought to know that, regardless of your age! You should not even try to put any lame excuses on me because I've raised six kids and I know crap when I hear it! So I just want you to think about what you did and think about a way to spend your parent's money in a better way because I'm sure that Ken and Ilene raised you better than this since the day they brought you into this world!" She shouted at me. Harold's step dad walked up to me to take his turn. I was already angry, but I decided to let him talk to me to get my furry more affective.  
  
"I know that you think that Molly over here said everything you need to know but I got more coming to you! I first off want to point out that your parents are good people and you and your sister over there are wasting their money with all of our fighting because my daughter takes karate with your sister and she says that your sister doesn't fight the way she is supposed to and actually causes harm! You two girls are very scandalous and you need to grow up and stop acting like the opposite sex because your not! And don't even try blaming your age on it because I know a lot of little girls who are perfect angles, like that Lita Hinge girl. You see, she's perfectly well mannered, and dresses like a girl, and even takes figure skating lessons, unlike you! You're her complete opposite and you need to meet her and take lessons on how to be her! So what I suggest you do is be a respectful little girl and be grateful to your parents because without them, you wouldn't be on this earth!" He shouted. When he backed away, I had tears down my red hot face. I looked up at them and jumped up. It was my turn to speak now.  
  
"First of all, you need to STOP saying this like 'without Ken and Ilene you wouldn't be alive' because you have no idea what you're saying! THEY AREN'T ME PARENTS! I HAVE HAD OVER THREE PARENTS SINCE I WAS FIVE! MY PARENTS AREN'T ALIVE ANY MORE! SO YOU SHOULD JUST STOP ACTING LKE HE'S MY REAL DAD AND START KNOWING THE TRUTH THAT ME REAL DAD WAS KILLED, IN A CAR ACCIDENT! AND MY MOTHER BASICALLY COMITTED SUICIDE! I LOST TWO PARENTS IN THE SAME DAY! AND THE ONLY REASON WHY I DO WHAT I DO IS BECAUSE IT HELPS ME RELIEVE MY ANGER ABOUT LOSING MY PARENTS WHEN I NEEDED THEM SO MUCH AND ALSO BECAUSE IT'S A BET THAT I DON'T WANNA LOOSE SO JUST LAY OFF OF ME! I'M SICK OF PARENTS TELLING ME THAT I'M A DISGRACE TO MY FAMILY BECAUSE THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE IS HER AND MY TWIN SISTER! SO JUST LAY OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" I said, running out of the room. Amara glared at them all and ran after me.  
  
"Serena, you had every right to do that, you know." Amara said, kneeling down next to me. She and I sat on the floor against the wall, Amara embracing me. After a few minutes, Ken, Molly, Wesley, Harold, and Victor, the stepfather, all came up to me.  
  
"First of all, you need to say your sorry to Molly and Victor for yelling at them Serena." Ken said, breaking the silent ice. I looked up at the two grown ups.  
  
"I'm NOT sorry." I said, looking up.  
  
"You need to try that again. What you did was disrespectful and rude. You had no right to yell at them." Ken told her, trying to be firm.  
  
"They need to say sorry to me. They where the disrespectful ones, not me. I'm only speaking the truth. And I had every single right to yell at them." I said in a calm voice. Before anyone could speak again. Ilene, Sunset, and Mina came into the arena. As soon as Ilene noticed us, she raced over; Mina looking worried and Sunset with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Oh Serena, not again! This is the third time this month!" Ilene exclaimed, kneeling down to the two of us.  
  
"Ilene, thank god you're here. I would like a word with you about your-er-foster daughter, is she?" Molly asked, trying to think it over.  
  
"So I see Serena has spilled her nasty little secret?" Ilene said, looking down at me.  
  
"It's not a 'nasty little secret', Ilene. That is a nasty little secret." I said, pointing at my half sister.  
  
"What is with this child? Now being rude to her foster sister?" Victor exclaimed.  
  
"She's my HALF sister. The little brat was a nasty little secret that my father kept from my mother for years. Only when my parents died did we find out she even existed." I told them, my voice iced over with hate as I glared at my half sister, who returned the glare.  
  
"Why wasn't she raised like this one? She seems to be a perfect little lady. And so does this other one who-looks just like Serena." Molly paused, looking at my twin and me.  
  
"Mina and Serena are twins. Amara is their sister, and as you know already, Sunset is their half sister. Serena refuses to do anything like a girl, just like Amara. Though Mina has given me no troubles at all, neither has Sunset. Though they do quarrel with each other when the other two are around." Ilene said, standing up. She seemed to act as though we weren't even there.  
  
"I'd have to say it was a bad influence. Have they tried separating them?" Molly asked. Ken nodded.  
  
"As soon as they first ran away from their first home they figured that a separation was in order because Mina had no problems though the other two had. But they are stubborn and seem to cling to each other." Ken said, glancing down as Mina helped me up, allowing me to rest my head on her shoulder because I was so tired from the fight and all the yelling.  
  
"What about the other one?" Victor asked, Sunset pulling her hair away from her foster brothers grasp. I smiled at the little boy, thinking about doing that myself.  
  
"Just luck, I guess." Ilene said, shrugging. That night at home, I was scolded at once again. Of course, I acted like I was listening, though it was all a good skill of acting.  
  
"I'm sorry for the trouble you had with them. I'm sure that they will miss you. Now please sign..." I watched as Ms. Smith showed our last set of parents where to sign to show that we where placed back. I went into our usual room where we always slept and sat on my bed.  
  
"Back again?" Ashley asked, sneering at me.  
  
"Go away Ashley." I barked, lying down on my bed. I sighed and drifted off into a dream about the perfect family.  
  
-End of chapter! Sorry for the long wait, but I doubt that you people even CARE. (. Well, please review and I'll see you next chapter!  
  
-Serenity =^.^= 


End file.
